Three-point mounted equipment is not usually equipped with transport wheels so it must be lifted off the ground and carried for transport from one location to another. It can become very much of a chore to attempt to hook up to the tractor's three-point hitch each time a machine needs to be moved or loaded on to a trailer. Accordingly, a device is needed that will permit easy moving of three-point mounted equipment.